Viktor Jenkov
Viktor Jenkov was born on 16 December 2135 Galactic Standard Time on Mystic 5. During his childhood, he helped to organize his classmates to gather materials to help the war effort during the UN blockade during the First Interstellar War . He also helped to manufacture ground-to-air missiles which were used in anti-aircraft defenses against attacking UN aircraft during some of the battles of the war. He was generally considered one of the most talented strategists in his classes, and was sent to the Andolian Naval Academy on Mystic 4; he graduated from the Academy in 2162 and joined the Andolian First Fleet as the captain of a fleet carrier. As the captain of this carrier, he commanded a small squadron of capital ships, in addition to the subcapital ships on board the carrier. Over the course of the next few decades, he was promoted to the rank of Admiral due to his skill at carrier warfare, and became known for his strategies and support of the Protectorate's policies with regard to the UN. In 2187, he was given command of the naval forces of the Ambria system, and he united and organized the disorganized, fractured naval forces of the system, giving the citizens confidence in the strength of their protective forces. Just two years later, the Second Interstellar War began, and the Ambrian naval forces, along with the rest of the Protectorate Navy, were tested by constant battles against their numerically, and often technologically, superior opponents- the UN and Asgardian navies. UHW forces in Ambria assisted the Andolian Navy there, although only one minor battle took place in Ambria during the Second Interstellar War- a skirmish between an Andolian Lvov-class battlecruiser and a UN cruiser sent to scout in the system; the UN ship retreated after taking a few shots from the powerful Andolian ship; the Lvov-class battlecruisers were one of the few Andolian ship designs at the time that actually proved successful in combat. When the Protectorate fell on 28 March 2196, with the Supreme Leader, Vasily Spiakov , fleeing Mystic and going to the Darkstar system, many governors or system commanders presumed that the Protectorate was finished. When Lu Weng seemingly miraculously managed to obtain victory in Mystic with the few remaining Andolian ships and forces there, and proclaimed himself as the Emperor of a new Galactic Empire, most of the rest of the Andolian higher commanders decided to follow him; many of them did not even know for sure if Spiakov was still alive, or that there was any hope for the survival of the Protectorate as a whole. Jenkov was one of only nine Andolian commanders who waited, and on 1 May 2196 when Spiakov once revealed that he was still alive and in command of the Darkstar system, Jenkov declared his allegiance to him that same day; the other eight soon followed his example. Jenkov never sought promotion to Grand Admiral, but remained as the commander of the Ambria system until his death on 30 August 2219. He was known for having a great affection for the Ambrian colonists and the moon on which they lived, Ambria 1 b, sending many images of the beautiful open landscapes of the moon over the Protectorate Hypernet. He was also one of the few Andolian high commanders who married; he married Iridia Tarlans, an Ambrian colonist, on 14 November 2194; they had two children. Spiakov awarded him with the title of Defender of the Protectorate at his funeral, and considered Jenkov one of his few true friends after the disgrace of his flight from Mystic. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Andolian Officials